


So Much Wasted Time

by EuphoricMother



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, F/M, Love Confessions, Marriage Proposal, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23842204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuphoricMother/pseuds/EuphoricMother
Summary: Sylvain knew Dimitri had feelings for Byleth, he just needed a bit of a push.  A reunion, of sorts, was overdue and just what was needed.“She’s not really that late, and the messenger did report back that she intended to be here,” he pointed out.  “No doubt, she’s just trying to get here unnoticed.  It is really convenient that Artie always gives us this private room here.”  He folded himself back into the chair next to Felix and heaved a sigh.  “She’ll show.”As if on cue, the door to the small room opened, and Dedue smiled as he let in the small figure huddling in a fur cape with the hood pulled over her head.  “Your guest has arrived, your Majesty.”
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 9
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter 1

“So, you think she will actually be able to get away from the monastery or Seteth to get here?”

Dimitri regarded Sylvain for a long moment before answering, “Perhaps, it was a bit much for us to expect that she can break away.” 

“Has it really been six months since any of us have seen her?” Ingrid asked. 

Ashe nodded. “Time is moving so quickly now with so much happening with the reorganization of the Kingdom and the Church.”

It was true that work had piled up for Dimitri since the war had ended and he formally took the throne. It was the same for Byleth as the new Archbishop. Somehow, time had marched on at a feverish pace and now half a year had gone by. 

It had been Sylvain that approached Dimitri for a reunion, of sorts. The idea did much to lift Dimitri’s spirit, and time had quickly been set aside to arrange their tasks, pick a date, and to send a messenger to invite Byleth to meet them. The tavern they tended to frequent whenever they could manage a break was a perfect location half way between the Kingdom estates and the monastery. Dimitri was more than happy to push aside his work at the idea of seeing Byleth. Sylvain knew that Dimitri was missing her more than any of them whether or not he admitted it. He just needed a little nudge. 

Felix downed his glass of whiskey and let out a long sigh. “You know she hates the cold, and we did invite her out here when snow is threatening tonight.” He looked over at the low fire in the room. “Probably should throw another damn log on that fire for her, just in case she does show up.”

“True,” Sylvain agreed as he got up and dealt with the fire. “She’s not really that late, and the messenger did report back that she intended to be here,” he pointed out. “No doubt, she’s just trying to get here unnoticed. It is really convenient that Artie always gives us this private room here.” He folded himself back into the chair next to Felix and heaved a sigh. “She’ll show.”

As if on cue, the door to the small room opened, and Dedue smiled as he let in the small figure huddling in a fur cape with the hood pulled over her head. “Your guest has arrived, your Majesty.” He promptly closed the door, stepping out to stand sentry once again.

Byleth pulled the hood down and smiled at everyone as they stood. “I have said it before, you all are insane to live in this cold.” She welcomed the hugs from everyone before looking up at Dimitri as he closed the gap between them. “Hello, your Majesty,” she wrapped her arms around him inwardly sighing at the contact before reluctantly letting him go.

“Hello, Byleth, and do not call me that,” he answered as he reached down to take the cape she shrugged off. His eye roamed over her, dressed in her armor over a black turtleneck and leggings rather than her vestments. Her minty green hair a bit longer. She was still beautiful to him. Just the sight of her made his heart soar. He pulled out the chair next to him and took her hand to guide her to sit. “I will always be just Dimitri to you.”

“Seriously,” Felix began as he took his seat again, “do you think we call him that?”

Byleth chuckled now, “No, I don’t suppose you would.” Her eyes danced over Ingrid, Felix, and Sylvain, always the close friends despite any differences they had. She smiled at Ashe. “I hear you and Ingrid are engaged.” 

“We are,” Ashe answered as he looked at Ingrid. “News sure travels fast. It only happened last week.”

“Yes, well, a few of the knights from the monastery caught wind of it and shared the news.” Byleth supplied. “I am thrilled for you both.” 

Her eyes moved to look at Dimitri. He looked wonderful and happy. His flaxen hair was half pulled back. The eye patch that she found to be rather sexy drew her attention. “I am sorry if I kept you all waiting. I had to sneak around Seteth and then threaten a stable boy to silence.”

“You did not come without an escort, did you?” Dimitri demanded.

She shook her head. “Shamir and Catherine came with me. They were happy to join me, especially when they found out where we were meeting up.” Her eyes glanced about at the glasses in front of everyone. “What are we drinking?”

“Well, there is ale, whiskey, and some hot spiced cider,” Ingrid informed. “We thought you might enjoy the hot beverage since you don’t care for our climate.”

“Too true,” she answered and watched Sylvain pour the hot cider into a tankard for her. She brought up her finger, “Stop there,” she directed, smiling at his questioning look since it was only half full. Reaching her hand out, she grabbed the whiskey bottle in front of Felix. “May I? I don’t get the chance much at the monastery.”

“Of course, knock yourself out,” he responded with a wry grin watching her pour the amber liquid into her tankard. 

“Cheers,” she said as she held up the tankard and they all clanked their glasses together. “I’ve missed you all so much,” she began after a long sip of her warm drink. “Oh my, that’s good,” she commented. “It’s been so long.”

“Sure, that isn’t a bit strong?” Ashe asked warily as he watched Byleth take another long sip.

“Please,” Byleth dismissed. “You do remember who my father was and that I grew up with mercenaries around me?” She smiled now. “I could probably drink all of you under the table. It was just inappropriate for me to have it when I was there to help mold your young minds,” she added with a chuckle.

“This could be interesting,” Sylvain tossed out as he got up. “I will be back in a flash.” 

“Now, you’ve done it,” Felix pointed out. “Challenge accepted, no doubt.” His eyes studied her as she took another sip of her drink. “Should be an interesting evening.”

Sylvain returned with a few more bottles of whiskey and another tankard of ale for Dimitri. “After we visit for a while, challenge accepted.”

They spent the next couple of hours reminiscing, laughing, and talking about how their lives have changed. Byleth thoroughly enjoyed the reunion and wished they could spend more time together. She had missed them all so much, especially Dimitri. Even though things had not always been easy between them, she felt closest to him and longed to be closer still.

The door opened and Dedue let Shamir in. “Lady Byleth,” she began with a slight slur, “I request permission to go and secure rooms at the Inn. It is quite late and is snowing now.” 

“Oh, damn,” Byleth said under her breath. “I am so sorry, Shamir. Of course. You two go ahead. I will meet up with you in the morning.”

“Thank you. That is all,” Shamir said with a flair of her arm before turning so Dedue would move to let her out again.

“Perhaps you would be more comfortable staying with us,” Dimitri said looking at Byleth. “We are close to Ingrid’s, and we all planned to stay there tonight.” He looked at Ingrid. “I am sure there is space for her as well.”

“Absolutely,” Ingrid said. “It’s not a grand property, but there is always plenty of room. Sylvain and Felix can share a room.” 

“Thank you,” Byleth said. “I have really enjoyed being with you all again so much. This way, we can steal a bit more time before I need to get back and listen to my scolding from Seteth,” she added just thinking about the ear full she will get when they get back tomorrow.

“I suggest we take the drinking challenge to Ingrid’s then,” Felix said. “That way we don’t have to carry Sylvain out of here and throw him over his horse and then leave him in the snow when he slides off.”

“Agreed,” Sylvain chimed in. “Although, it will not be me to lose.” He looked at Felix now. “And fuss all you will, Felix, you would not leave me in the snow.”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, Sylvain,” Felix shot, “You are halfway to drunk already. And don’t test me.”

Byleth couldn’t help giggling now. Some things never changed.

“That may be true that I am feeling the effects already, but look how little she is,” Sylvain said as he snatched up the liquor bottles to take with them. He smiled at her as she stood now and allowed Dimitri to help her on with her cape. “She can’t hold much more. She helped you finish off your bottle.”

Byleth chuckled as she tipped her head and looked at Dimitri. “I really have missed you all and this constant banter so much.” She watched him secure his cloak and welcomed his hand as he reached out to help guide her out of the tavern through a back door.

Dimitri steadied Byleth as she made her way up the stairs at Ingrid’s. She had easily beat Sylvain in their little drinking game but was clearly tipsy now. Her foot misjudged the last step causing her to trip. Her hushed expletive as her foot thwacked against the step made Dimitri chuckle as he grabbed her, saving her from hitting the floor face first. Deciding she was not only unsteady on her feet but also exhausted, he hoisted her into his arms and carried her to the room Ingrid offered for her. 

Standing in the small room, he neglected to put her down as he cradled her against his chest. She was nearly asleep now, and the room was chilly and without a fire place. Since they had frequently stayed at the Galatea property in the past, Dimitri knew the room he had there was larger, with more comforts, and would already be warmed with a fireplace. He would take her there. 

The large room was nicely aglow with the fire in fireplace. Dimitri carefully layed her on the bed, slowly releasing his hold on her. Luckily, she had removed her armor pieces shortly after they got there, so her lack of comfort due to the hardware was not going to be a problem. His eye moved down to her feet, still clad in her boots. Perhaps, he could remove them for her. As he pulled her second boot off, he felt her move and looked up to find her smiling at him. 

“Hello, Dimitri,” she said thickly. “What are you doing down there?”

“I, ah, was pulling off your boots for you so you could be more comfortable.” He straightened now, dropping her boot to the floor with the other one. Now that they were completely alone, perhaps he could allow himself to admit how much he missed her and wanted to see her. But no, she was tired, intoxicated, and needed to sleep before engaging in any serious conversation. Especially one involving his feelings for her. Just holding her had been a pleasure and one he didn’t want to end so quickly, but he had to set her down didn’t he. 

“I’ve missed you,” she said as she watched him move to stand beside the bed now, looking down at her. “It seems like forever since I saw you last.” Her hand reached out now and brushed over his urging his fingers to close around her hand.

“And I have missed you,” he admitted quietly. His fingers moved to feel her hand, so small in his. “I should leave you now. I will be just down the hall.”

Her fingers closed tightly around his hand now refusing to let him go. “Please don’t.” She pushed herself up and immediately pushed her free hand against her temple. “Oh, moved too fast,” she muttered.

Dimitri chuckled now. “You put away more alcohol than even I thought you could.” He sat down on the edge of the bed now. “And you need to sleep it off now.”

“Perhaps,” she agreed as her eyes lifted to look at him while he shifted his position so he was sitting more toward her. “It has been…” she stopped and frowned as she stuck a finger into her turtleneck and pulled, “ugh, choking me,” she muttered and began to pull the collar up over her head.

Dimitri watched her as she pulled on her sleeves and continued to mutter while working to pull her sweater over her head. It occurred to him that he probably needed to stop her before she bared too much, but as she freed herself he was relieved to find she was wearing a frilly white camisole. A camisole that quickly made him realize was as arousing and sexy as if she had been wearing nothing at all. 

“Forgive me, Dimitri,” she began quietly, “for being a poor example of an Archbishop in the presence of the King.”

His eye roamed over her face as she looked at him with heavy green eyes. “There is nothing to forgive. You reminded us all of a time when we could enjoy ourselves and forget our responsibilities for a while and just be together.” He reached out and squeezed her hand. “We are all very happy you could join us tonight. Especially me," he added softly.

A smile touched her lips, and she pushed herself forward while her free hand reached out and pulled him toward her. Her lips met his, her fingers moving to the back of his head to hold him there so he couldn’t break away too quickly.

Dimitri’s arm wrapped around her. He knew he should pull away. She was tipsy and probably unaware of her actions, but he wanted her kiss. Had wanted it for years. Wanted to feel her, love her, but there was something troubling his thoughts that he needed to discuss with her. A discussion for when she was more alert. Still, the contact was potent, and when they parted, he stared at her and drew a deep breath to steady his rising desire. “Byleth, I need to leave.”

She shook her head. “No. Don’t leave me. At least sit with me for just a little while?” She slid back down in the bed. “I promise to be good.” Her hand patted the bed beside her. “Just for a little while. Please, Dimitri,” she quietly begged already feeling sleepy again.

Sighing defeat, he began to pull off his boots before laying on top of the covers next to her. “Just for a little while,” he repeated while his arm snaked out to hold her against him. “I can’t say no to you.”

Dimitri had intended to leave her as soon as she had fallen asleep, but he realized he failed in that task when he woke up a few hours later still holding her. Carefully, he managed to get up and add a couple logs to the fire before taking care of a couple of other things and sliding back into the bed with her. Part of him knew he should have gone to the other room, but he couldn’t help wanting to be as close to her as he could before letting her go again. 

Byleth slowly woke up and drew a deep breath. A slow smile grew on her lips as her eyes focused on Dimitri’s relaxed face on the pillow in front of her. She pondered the thought that, perhaps, she was still asleep and dreaming for a moment. Her hand slowly moving against his chest was just too real for it to be merely a dream.

Dimitri opened his eye and looked directly into the sparkling green eyes of Byleth. It was morning, she was awake, smiling, and had her hand resting ever so intimately against his chest as he layed on his side facing her. His arm was comfortably draped over her. His mind worked as he remembered getting up during the night and deciding to stay with her. His teeth gnawed the inside of his lower lip as he remembered slipping out of his trousers to be a bit more comfortable. At least he was still on top of the covers, but what was she thinking now that she could clearly see he was only wearing a tunic and boxers?

“Good morning.” 

Her voice washed over him like a warm morning breeze causing his lips to lift in a lazy smile. “Good morning,” he replied softly. “I, uh, really did not intend to stay here all night when I brought you here.”

“I am so happy you did,” she replied while her hand moved on his chest now to skate over the fabric of his shirt up over his shoulder and around his head. “Kiss me, Dimitri, please.”

He leaned into her, his lips pressing against hers tenderly at first and then deepening while his hand moved to pull her closely against him. Her lips parted and their tongues met urging the kiss to deepen even more. Her soft moan reached his ears and was answered with one of his own.

When their lips parted, she burrowed her face in the crook of his neck. “I have missed you so much, Dimitri,” she purred against him. “I think I lost a small part of who I had become when you left after the war to take your place as king,” she admitted quietly.

He pulled her away so he could look at her now. “Byleth, I thought you wanted to stay there not just because you were to be the Archbishop, but because you were in love with Seteth,” he admitted evenly.

“What? Seteth?” She couldn’t help chuckling now. “Oh no, no, no, Dimitri. I know he was always near me and still is, and we spend a great deal of time together, I do depend on him, but I am not in love with Seteth. He is important to me, but not in that way.” She touched his cheek now. “It is you, Dimitri,” she admitted quietly. “It has always been you in my heart."

“What? I, we…could have…” he dropped his thought and pulled her to him now capturing her lips in a demanding kiss that was meant to claim her now as his own. He rolled to his back pulling her over him without breaking the kiss. His hands moved over her back sliding down to her hips. When she pulled back and looked down at him, he moved one of his hands to push her pale green hair from her face. “I love you, Byleth,” he said quietly. “I have loved you since that night of the ball all those years ago,” he admitted now.

“When you told me about learning to dance as a child and then we went to the Goddess Tower,” she softly replied. “I remember it well. And we have wasted a lot of time by not being more open to each other.” She dropped a kiss to his lips before saying, “I love you, too, Dimitri Blaiddyd. So, what are we going to do about it.” 

Holding her against him, he pushed himself to a sitting position while she adjusted to rest in his lap. Dimitri took her hand and stared into her eyes. “Byleth, marry me. Please, be my wife.”

“Oh, yes, Dimitri. I will happily marry you.” She sealed her answer with a kiss before moving to look at him again only to have her brows furrow. “Oh,” she frowned. “Too much drink, I really have to pee.”

He couldn’t help the chuckle as he lifted his hand and pointed to a door in the corner. “There’s a chamber pot and wash basin in there,” he directed. “But I warn you, the little room is cold.” He watched her disappear behind the door before moving to sit on the side of the bed. A smile lifted his lips knowing, after all of this time, she was to be his.

“So much better,” she said as she came back into the room. “But I am freezing now!” She scurried toward the bed. “Are you trying to leave again?” she asked as she sat beside him and pulled the covers over her shoulders. 

Dimitri looked at her and smiled. “Come here,” he directed as he guided her onto his lap. Byleth settled herself, facing him with her legs wrapping around his hips as he continued to sit on the edge of the bed. He rested his hands on her hips as he gazed into her eyes. “Sorry, you were cold and I just pulled you away from your little cocoon you just made yourself.”

“I think you can warm me up much better,” she said while her hands slipped over his shoulders. “Dimitri?”

“Hmmm?” He was enjoying this little interaction with her.

“How long before we can actually marry?” Her fingers moved over his head and slowly began to remove his eyepatch.

“Are you sure you want to do that?”

Her brows lifted. “Do what? Marry or take off this patch?” She continued to remove it as she said, “No matter, the answer to both is yes.” Her eyes settled on the scar across his eye, leaving the once beautiful blue orb milky white. A smile lifted the corners of her mouth. “So, how long do I have to wait?”

“The Kingdom will expect a royal wedding. Takes an excruciating amount of time for something like that.” He watched her frown. “However,” his hand moved to cup her cheek, “I don’t want to wait for all of that.” He pulled her enough so his lips could capture hers while his arms wrapped around her.

Byleth softly moaned as she tightened her legs around his hips pulling herself flush against him as her lips parted to invite him to deepen the kiss. Parting, she drew a deep breath while her fingers gathered the bottom of his tunic and pulled it over his head. Bright green eyes drank in his bared torso, well toned, scarred, and perfect in her eyes. “I don’t want to wait either, your Majesty,” she said in a near whisper. “For any of you,” she finished as she pulled her camisole over her head. The sound of movement outside the door in the hallway drew her attention. “How long do you think we can stay in here before we are missed?”

Dimitri allowed himself the pleasure of taking in her full breasts, now bared to him. The scars here and there on her body each had a story to tell, no doubt, including the thin one across her chest. No matter, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. “No need to worry,” he assured her. “That is probably Dedue heading down to the kitchen. And Sylvain will probably be out for a while this morning with a nasty hangover until Felix pulls him up, and I am sure Ingrid and Ashe will be late moving as well.” He slid his hands up and down her back. “But enough of that. I am interested in only you.” 

A sigh of pleasure escaped her lips as Dimitri’s hands slowly moved up her ribcage and over her breasts before sliding around her back to pull her flush against him as his lips found hers. Byleth plunged her fingers into his hair as he held her, while she delighted in the feel of his skin against hers. Pushing her hips forward into his as her legs tightened around him, she could feel his hardened arousal for her. 

“Aaaaahhh,” she cooed. “And what is this I am feeling?” Her hips rocked over him as she leaned back enough to look at him. She smiled as she noticed the slight blush on his cheeks. “Dimitri,” she whispered, “I feel that same desire for you.” She moved from his lap so she could pull off her leggings and watched as he pulled off his boxers before reaching a hand out to guide her back to his lap. 

“I have wanted you for so, so long,” Dimitri quietly confessed as he gazed at Byleth while she settled herself in his lap, her legs around him. 

“I am only yours, my King, take me,” she answered as she lifted herself enough so he could move in position for her to take him in. Her eyes held his as she pushed down, sucking a deep breath while sliding down his length. Her breath came out in a long sigh while she accustomed herself to the full feeling of him deep within her. 

His brows furrowed as he held her gaze. “Are you…are you okay?” His hands moved to hold her hips as she rested upon him. He could not ignore the pleasure in feeling her warmth around him.

She slowly nodded as she moved now, rocking her hips to sample of sensations. “Ohhhh, Dim…aahhh,” she ran her tongue over her lips and purred, “sooo amazing.” She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his before pulling back to lightly moan.

Dimitri moved a hand behind him and directed her, “Hold on. I am going to shift back onto the bed a bit and pull you along with me.” Together, they shifted back without uncoupling. “Now, lean back just a bit.”

Byleth did as he instructed, nestling between his legs. She smiled at his soft moan while she did so, answering with one of her own as he slowly reached down and began to finger her clit. Her eyes fell closed while feelings of pure pleasure rippled through her. She cooed his name as her hips instinctively rocked him within her. Her eyes, heavy with passion, watched as he leaned toward her to capture her breast in his mouth, swirling his tongue over her nipple. The movement caused a new angle, and with it, heightened delight causing her to growl his name while begging him not to stop.

Her reactions fueled his own desires and pushed him to make her experience with him one she would always remember. Her sighs and moans filled his ears while his fingers danced over her most sensitive area to coax her to release. He could feel her muscles tightening, her legs quiver, and knew she was moments away.

Waves of heated pleasure rolled through her as she felt as if she were going to explode at any moment. Byleth’s legs tightened around him as she felt herself nearly burst apart in pure release, a long sigh pouring out of her as her fingers dug into his ribs. Panting, she stared at him as he looked at her. She allowed herself to be maneuvered to lay back nearly pouting as he had withdrawn from her depths to do so until he entered her again and slowly began a steady rhythm.

Byleth arched and sighed as she thrilled in the feelings of pure love and enjoyment rippling throughout her core. This feeling of being one with him was one she had dreamed of for so long, she could hardly believe it was real. Yet, as she heard his husky moan in her ears, she knew it was real. Real and perfect. 

Dimitri reveled in the feel of her all wet, tight, and warm around his length as he moved within her. Her hands slid down his back to his hips, and he could feel her fingers tightening into his skin as she purred and sighed. Knowing he wouldn’t last much longer, he dipped his head and captured her lips in a deep drugging kiss before pulling back to stare down into her eyes. Feeling she was nearing another peak, he pushed deeply into her, pressing and rocking against her. As he felt her spasm in another release, he pumped until he pulled free to release his load over her thigh and bed before dropping beside her and pulling the sheet over her leg to clean up.

“Wow,” Byleth sighed as she turned her head to look at him. “Why on earth did we wait so long to be together, Dimitri.”

His chuckle was hushed as he reached over and stroked her cheek. “Because we didn’t talk to each other about the true way we were feeling. I won’t allow that to happen again.” His finger tapped the end of her nose. “Always, always, tell me the truth and tell me what you need or want. Promise?”

“I promise but only if you do, too.” She watched him nod. “And with that in mind, are you going to come to the monastery with me today so we can get married?” She smiled broadly. “I have my escort of Shamir and Catherine. You can even bring your escort of hungover cohorts. I really do not want to wait for royal hub-bub of the wedding of the King and Archbishop.”

He leaned into her dropping a kiss to her lips before answering, “We have lost so much time together already, and I refuse to lose any more time. It would be my honor to marry you today, my beloved.” He took her hand, lacing his fingers with hers. “We will leave after just a bit more time alone.”

“Perfect.”


	2. Epilogue

“Well, it’s about time you two joined us,” Ingrid chided from her seat at the dining table as she watched Dimitri and Byleth enter the dining room hand in hand smiling. “I expected Sylvain and Felix to be the last ones down.”

“Clearly, Sylvain was not ready to be up,” Ashe commented while assisting Dedue with the plates of food.

Byleth couldn’t help the chuckle that erupted from her as she looked at Sylvain. His hair tussled about his head, his chin cupped in one hand while his other was clutching a cup of tea. “You look a mess this morning,” she teased as she sat in the chair Dimitri had pulled out for her. 

“Another cup or two of this tea, and I will be juuust fine,” he muttered. “Give me an hour.”

Felix couldn’t help the derisive snort that erupted. “An hour.” He looked at Sylvain and shook his head.

Dimitri’s brows lifted as Dedue handed Byleth a plate loaded with food. A smile tugged his lips as he recalled how much she could eat during their academy days. The smile on her face was an indication that her zest for food had not diminished in the least.

“This looks amazing, Dedue,” Byleth commented as she grabbed a fork and smiled at Sylvain as he poured another cup of his strong, spicy tea. “Poor baby,” she teased. “Never challenge an ex-mercenary to a drinking game.”

“I actually thought he had a bit of a chance,” Ingrid said as she bit into a sausage. “That was until you opened another bottle, Byleth. I knew he wouldn’t last through another one.”

“Well, truth be told,” Byleth began while reaching for some jam, “I’m not sure I would have lasted too much longer. Hat’s off to you, Sylvain, you lasted longer than I thought you would.”

Sylvain slowly raised his teacup to her in salute, causing them all to chuckle.

“I heard you trip on your way up the stairs last night,” Ashe was saying as he took his place next to Ingrid now. Looking at Byleth he continued, “You didn’t hurt yourself, did you?”

Dimitri chuckled. “She would have hit the floor if I hadn’t caught her.” He turned his head to look at her now. “She’s pretty spry this morning considering how tipsy she was.”

A frown furrowed her brows now. “I really should have behaved better. If Seteth knew….well, we just won’t go there.” She bit into a sausage and chewed it as she waved her fork before saying, “I have never really had hangover effects though. By the look of you,” she added as she looked at Sylvain, “I am thankful for that.”

“We all had good time last night. Long overdue and damn worth the lingering morning effects,” Felix said as he watched Sylvain down the last of his tea. “Wouldn’t you say, Syl?”

“Yeah, it was worth it. Would do it again….probably.”

“You never learn,” Ingrid chuckled. “But I agree that we had a great time. Let’s not wait so long to get together again. Half a year is just too long.”

Byleth looked up at Dimitri now and smiled. “I don’t think we will be waiting so long again. Perhaps, you should tell them we have someplace to go.”

“Really?” Ashe asked. “Is there some skirmish going on somewhere?”

“Nothing like that, but we do have somewhere we’d like you all to go as soon as we finish breakfast and then collect Shamir and Catherine.” Dimitri answered.

“What kind of an errand are you running us to this morning?” Felix asked while frowning at Sylvain when he leaned over against him and put his head on his shoulder. “Get off me. Have another damn cup of tea and eat a biscuit.”

“We are going to the monastery,” Dimitri supplied evenly. His eye wandered over the questioning expressions aimed in his direction. “Byleth has agreed to marry me.” He looked at her and smiled. “And we are going to marry today.”

“What? You’re kidding!” Ingrid shook her head. “But what about a royal wedding?”

Byleth shook her head. “We don’t want to wait for all of the planning and time it takes to pull an affair like that together.”

“Well, then,” Sylvain began as he guzzled down his last cup of tea, “let’s get this party moving.”

Felix narrowed his eyes at Sylvain. “You sure as hell sprang to life.”

“Not on my feet yet, Fe,” Sylvain pointed out. “By the time Ingrid and Byleth finish those plates of food, I’ll be ready to go.”

Byleth couldn’t help the smile on her face as her horse trotted beside Dimitri’s on their way to the monastery. Catherine, Shamir and Dedue led the way with Ashe and Ingrid on each side and Felix and Sylvain bringing up the rear. The monastery was in clear view now. All she had to do was deal with Seteth’s disapproving eye. Then again, since she had the King and his entourage with her, she doubted he would dare complain too much.

Dimitri helped Byleth off of her horse while the others talked to the stable hands. “We’ll meet you all in the cathedral,” he said as he took her hand. “We’re going to go smooth things over with Seteth and get the priest and paperwork together.”  
“Lady Byleth, where have you—” Seteth stopped his sentence as he saw Dimitri enter his office a couple of steps behind Byleth. “King Dimitri, it is a pleasure to see you. To what do we owe this visit?” 

“I’m afraid the Archbishop’s disappearance from the monastery was my fault,” Dimitri began as he smiled at Flayn now entering the office. “Hello, Flayn.”

“Oh! Hello, your Majesty! It is indeed a pleasure to see you again.” Flayn smiled at Byleth. “Brother was rather annoyed with you, but it is clear that something important must have taken you away so quickly.”

Byleth chuckled now. “Well, you could say that. Something important is in the making.” She turned her attention to Seteth. “I do apologize for not informing you that I was going out. That aside,” she reached over and wrapped her arm around Dimitri’s, “we are in need of a priest and the cathedral. We want to be married. Now.”

Dimitri gazed down at Byleth as they recited their vows in front of their friends and those who ventured in to silently watch from the rear of the cathedral. Wearing a simple white dress, long gloves, and a halo of colorful blooms in her hair, he was convinced she was the goddess herself. He smiled as she repeated her vows while staring up at him with bright green eyes, her small hands holding his. As he leaned down to meet her stretching to her toes to seal their vows with a kiss, he couldn’t help scooping her into his arms causing her to laugh while their friends cheered. 

It wasn’t the royal wedding united Fodlan expected of their king, but it was the beginning of a long and happy marriage.


End file.
